


This Is Weird

by Bethie0608



Series: Monsta X Soulmates [6]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethie0608/pseuds/Bethie0608
Summary: Riara has not one but two soulmates and it not prepared to meet them...especially not in the same day.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Original Female Character(s), Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Lee Jooheon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Monsta X Soulmates [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694173
Kudos: 4





	This Is Weird

Riara didn't expect to meet her soulmate, err well soulmates any time soon. She has two because leave it to her to be the weird one. Anyway, most people met their soulmate in high school. Her best friend, Lisa, had met her soulmate, Jennie, the first day of their senior year. Riara had been so happy for Lisa when the words on the left side of her neck lit up and turned rainbow. Lisa, Jennie and Riara had been the three musketeers ever since.

Speaking of Jennie and Lisa, where the hell were they? She wonders as she leans against her bike and pulls her hair into a bun. Class starts soon and Professor Michaels will have their asses if they are late on their first day back.

Riara straightens up as her best friend’s bike parks next to hers. “Jesus Lis! What took you so long?” She asks her best friend as she pulls her helmet off. “Nevermind that, Ri. Are you excited?” Lisa asks with a grin.

“For what? All we have today is Lit, Ballet, Hip Hop and Modern.” Riara replies, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “You could meet your soulmates today, Ri.” Lisa says, grabbing Jennie’s hand and following Riara toward the Lit building.

“Oh yes because someone is going to burst into Ballet and ask me to pass the googly eyes.” Riara replied sarcastically. Lisa and Jennie both start laughing as they walk into class. “Oh don't forget that I'm covering Karen’s art class tonight.” Riara tells Lisa and Jennie as they sit next to her.

The rest of her classes passed by uneventfully and finally she walks into Karen's third grade art class to find four of her dance students and their parents. “Hi, Ms. Ri.” The three latino boys say as she walks in.

“Hey boys. No trouble tonight right?” She asks the triplets, propping her hands on her bare hips as they nod before she looks at their mother. “Hola, Mrs. Hernandez.” She says, nodding to the tired looking woman.

“Hola, mija. Como esta?” The woman replies with a smile. “Muy bien. Y tu?” Riara returns the woman's smile. “Bien, bien.” Mrs. Hernandez replies as Riara hears her name being called from the front of the room.

“Ri! Ri!” The eight year old little girl yells as she sprints across the room to attack her dance teacher with a hug. “Jeez Hyorin! You know you're not supposed to run in the classroom.” Riara admonishes as she wraps her arms around the eight year old.

“I'm sorry, Ri. Come meet my brother!” Hyorin says excitedly, poking Riara in her bare midriff. Riara chuckles as she follows the little girl towards the front of the room. “Jooheon oppa, this is Riara unnie, my dance teacher. Riara unnie, this is Jooheon oppa.” Hyorin introduces them in Korean.

Just as Riara opens her mouth, the door opens and the rest of the students walk in with their parents. “We'll talk after class, Hyo.” Riara tells the little girl in Korean causing her to nod as her best friend, Alyssa, runs over.

Riara starts class by taking roll. “Alyssa Aimes, Miguel, Jacob and Jaime Hernandez, Hyorin Lee, Liam and Anya Zhang.” Once all the kids had raised their hands, Riara tells them what they'll be doing for class.

About halfway through class while Riara is helping Liam cut out a star, someone taps her arm. “Pssst pass the googly eyes.” Riara’s chest lights up and she hissed in pain as she looks up at Hyorin’s brother with wide eyes. Her eyes flick to Hyorin and Alyssa, who are giggling to each other before catching sight of what he had been cutting.

“Why is that a banana?” She blurts before she could stop herself and he gasps as faint light shines out of his shirt collar. They stare at each other with wide eyes for a few seconds before she blinks. “We'll talk after class.” She tells him causing him to nod.

The class ended about twenty minutes later and says goodbye to the other students before turning back to Jooheon and Hyorin. “Take Hyo home and meet me at Jeff’s?” Riara asks Jooheon and he nods as Hyorin gives Riara a hug. “See you tomorrow, unnie.” Hyorin grins, waving as her brother ushers her out the door.

Riara cleans up the classroom, texts Lisa, slips on her jacket and heads over to Jeff’s bar. “Hey Jeff. Let me get three please.” Riara calls out upon entering the mostly empty bar. Jeff turns, setting down three shots of whiskey as she takes her seat at the bar.

“You can have them on the house if you answer my questions.” Jeff says as she downs the first shot. “Which are?” She asks, placing the shot glass bottom up on the bar. “Where are Jennie and Lisa? And what's wrong?” Jeff replies, watching her take the second shot.

“Easy enough,” she starts, “Jen and Lis are at home and this is what's wrong.” She moves the right side of her jacket to reveal the rainbow lettering. “Finally met one of them huh? Who is it?” Jeff asks, leaning back against the counter. “One of my students’ older brother.” She replies, downing her last shot.

“What about me?” A voice behind her asks causing her to turn and look at Jooheon. “He was asking about my first soul mark.” Riara replies as Jooheon takes the stool next to her. She flags Jeff for another shot and the man behind the bar she hadn't seen before looks surprised. “Another one?” He asks causing the left side of Riara’s chest to sting.

“Shit.” She mumbled before looking up at him. “No, I'll just have some water.” She replies sarcastically and watches his eyes widen as the left side of his chest lights up through his white shirt. Jooheon’s eyes widen as he realizes that both him and the cute bartender are Riara’s soulmates.

“I'll have the blue one.” He tells aforementioned cute bartender, only to gasp in shock as when the other side of his chest lights up. “A blue what, bro?” The bartender asks and Jooheon feels the sting on the right side of his chest.

The three of them stare at each other silently for a few minutes before Jeff rolls his eyes. “Well this is weird. Changkyun, you can have the rest of the night off.” He says, patting the younger man’s shoulder.

After Changkyun comes around the bar, the three snag a booth near the back and talk for about an hour. They decide to head to Riara’s shared apartment after she received a text or five from Lisa.

“Let me just warn you about Lisa.” Riara says as they walk up the stairs to the third floor apartment. “She's loud and crazy and she is probably going to laugh her ass off at me because she cursed me this morning.” She continues as she unlocks and opens the door.

“Jen! Lis!” She calls out, dropping her keys and helmet on the table as Changkyun closes the door. “Living room!” Jennie’s voice carries down the hallway. Riara heads into the living room followed by the boys. “Jen, Lis, I would like to introduce Jooheon Lee and Changkyun Im, my soulmates.” Riara says, pointing to each boy as she speaks. Lisa starts laughing so hard she falls off the couch. “I told you so, Ri!” Lisa says, still giggling and Riara glares at her.

“Nah, bitch, you cursed me!”


End file.
